We're Going To Be Just Fine
by sibuna826twihard
Summary: What if you had the chance to say goodbye, one last time? Who would you say goodbye too? What would you say? This is something Lance Sweets will just have to figure out as he's given the chance to say his final goodbyes. (Just a one shot about Sweets in the after life. Takes place after 10x08. Slightly AU/OCC)


**A/N: Okay so this is an idea that came to me one day during study hall, but I kind of wondered if Sweets could've maybe had one more chance to say goodbye before he died. I don't know, it was something I was thinking about, and then I was thinking about how in one of the spoilers for the upcoming episodes in season 10 how they might get a message from Sweets through Avalon, so this kind of inspired that. Anyway Sweets was my favorite character and when he died I cried like a baby, which I rarely do with T.V shows. I loved him so much lol. Anyway the hiatus is killingg meeeee and I needed to write something for Bones. But before I begin this story for a heads up is slightly AU and slightly OCC. In the meantime, enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p>It was like falling asleep. Slow but, oddly enough, peaceful.<p>

Sweets had no idea what exactly happened in those last remaining minutes. All he remembers was seeing Brennan and Booth's faces before everything went black. It was like his whole life flashed before his eyes. When he woke up he was in a fresh pair of clothes, he wasn't in pain anymore, and he was _here_…Wherever _here was_. It wasn't heaven or hell. It was something else. He felt trapped, but more importantly he knew he was dead.

No one ever is really prepared to die, but somehow Sweets knew it was time as he laid there on the ground, bloody and beaten. He knew he would die and he knew he would never see his son grow up or be there for Daisy.

Sweets walked around the strange place some more, trying to maybe find a way out. This place looked a lot like the Jeffersonian, except it was empty and there were no exits. It was driving him crazy. He desperately wanted to hear the sound of Booth yelling for Bones. He wanted to see Dr. Brennan with her interns, Hodgins going through all his experiments, Cam preforming autopsies, and Angela working magic on the angelatron.

Sweets missed his friends, _his family_. He missed Daisy the most right now. Sweets knew she was in pain and all he could feel was guilt.

He sighed as he took a seat on what looked like the steps to the lab's platform. He placed his face in his hands and sat their in the never ending silence. There was no dead body or squirming intern. Just Sweets. There wasn't even a sky to look at through the ceiling. Just a very bright white light.

He's been here for three months and for three months he's gone in and out of watching his friends and family to being _here_. There was no way out, but at random times, in the blink of an eye, he would go from walking around an empty copy of the Jeffersonian to being in the physical world. In other words, somehow Lance Sweets would become a ghost. A real ghost. Since his death he's been with the team every step of the way, watching over them and Daisy. He was able to somehow get by the first couple of months, but then his son was born…

Seeley Lance Wick-Sweets was born a week ago and Sweets was there, but sadly no one knew. Sweets held Daisy's hand the whole time even though she didn't even feel it. He was there for it all, but they didn't know and that's what hurt the most. What hurt the most was not being able to live out the future he wanted. Sweets was angry, upset, and frustrated. He wanted to hold his son and to kiss Daisy and he wanted to be with his friends. He didn't want to be _here_. He wanted to be alive again.

"Hello there," A voice as light as a feather said. Sweets snapped his head up to see a familiar yet not familiar face. It was the first person he's seen here for the past three months. This women was middle aged, with reddish brown hair and light blue eyes. She was in a white t-shirt, jeans, and her hair was down. The thing that stood out the most was her belt. It was a simple brown leather belt, but what stood out was the buckle. It had a beautiful blue little dolphin on it with two pearls embedded in the tail.

"Do I know you?" Sweets asked, standing up so he could confront this mysterious woman.

"No, but you might know my daughter," The woman said, winking at him.

It didn't take Sweets very long, but once he realized he gasped. "Your Ruth Keenan, or Christine Brennan- Sorry, I don't know which you prefer."

"Christine is fine. I went by that name for a very long time, up until my death," she said, giving Sweets a small smile. "So anyway, Lance Sweets, you're probably wondering why you're here."

"Yeah…" Sweet said, looking around. "What is this place exactly?"

"It's the place you miss the most right now," Christine Brennan explained, waving her hand around at the lab. "You miss the Jeffersonian and your friends, so that's why it's like this. It's whatever your mind wants it to be."

"Ok…Is this heaven then?" Sweets asked her.

"No, it's not heaven." Christine Brennan chuckled as she took a seat by Sweets on the steps. "You see, you're not ready to descend yet, Lance."

"_Descend? _What's that suppose to mean?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her as he took a seat next to his friend's deceased mother.

"It means you aren't ready to die yet," Christine Brennan told him softly.

"Wait…So I get to go back?!" Sweets exclaimed, a grin forming on his face. He could _live_. Live to be with Daisy and see his son.

"Lance, son, no. You already died, I'm sorry," Christine Brennan said quickly, her face looking at him sadly. "I should have specified right away, I'm so sorry."

"Oh…" Sweets sighed, sitting back down. He felt his dreams get crushed once again as he sat silently next to her. "So why am I here if it wasn't my time to die?"

"Well it was your time, but you weren't _ready_. Look, you need to complete your business on earth before you pass on to the other side," Christine explained to him.

"_My business on earth_?_ The other side?_ So I won't be able to rest in peace until I complete something?" Sweets asked her, still unsure of what she meant.

"Yes, and that's to say goodbye," Christine Brennan told him. "You have a chance to say goodbye to your friends."

"Really?" Sweets asked, his eyes filed with eagerness. "And Daisy, and my son?"

"Yes Lance," Christine Brennan told him half heartily. "But this is the last time they'll ever see you."

"Oh," he murmured. He felt tears prick his eyes and his heart go heavy. _The last time. _Would it even work? Considering half of his friends didn't believe in ghosts or magic, or whatever this was.

"I know it's hard. I went through it as well. In fact I wasn't able to finally rest until my body was identified and so was my killer," Christine Brennan told him, her voice shaken up. "I waited for almost fifteen years until I was finally able to descend. And since then I've watched over Temperance, Max, Russ and his family, Booth, my little granddaughter, and even you. I've watched over anyone important to my family."

"So even when I cross over to this other side, I'll still be able to watch over my friends like I've been doing?" Sweets asked hopefully. Even though he had no control over his random trips to earth, he still loved being near his friends even though they couldn't see him.

"Yes. In fact you'll have better control over it, watch over them whenever you want. They won't see you, but somewhere inside of them…They'll know. In fact, when Temperance was shot, I came to her in the form of a dream. You can do that when they really need you, there's a lot you still need to learn but...Lance, dear, even though they won't be able to talk or see or even touch you, you'll be able to see them. I promise, you won't be kept away from them. It'll be very hard, very hard but you'll be with them whenever you want," Christine Brennan explained softly, placing her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Alright…So when can I say goodbye?" Sweets asked, his voice laced with sadness.

"Right now dear. You can chose anyone you want. Anyone you think who can handle this right now. I know how my daughter and many of the others at the Jeffersonian might not react well to this, considering most of them don't believe in ghosts…But Lance darling, all I'm going to tell you is you have two hours to say goodbye but after that, you need to come back and pass over. I promise it'll get better," Christine Brennan told him.

Sweets nodded, looking at the ground. "Why do I feel like I don't deserve this? Why me? Why weren't you allowed to say goodbye like this?"

"Because, it just works that way and…You're special Lance. You're good and pure, and you made the world a better place. You deserve this, trust me," Christine Brennan said, smiling at him. "Now go, make any amends or final goodbyes you need. Quickly, before the time runs out," She urged him. "But one more thing, Sweets."

"Yes?"

"I'll see you on the other side. I hope you get out of limbo."

"This is limbo?" Sweets questioned, but before Christine Brennan could answer he was on solid ground again. He was alive again. He was _ALIVE AGAIN. _

After rejoicing over the fact that he wasn't some ghost spirt thing anymore, he looked around and took in his surroundings. It was dark out and he was on a hill top somewhere. He looked out to see the lights of D.C flickering back at him. He knew this place. It was the place they scattered his ashes. He looked below him and saw the little headstone they set up for him.

_Lance Sweets _

_Beloved Father & Friend _

_Will Never Be Forgotten _

On top was a small little plastic duck he recognized as something Christine got right before he died. It was when Booth was in jail and he decided to pick up some things for Brennan at the supermarket while he babysat Chrissy. When they were there Christine, like most children, easily spotted one of those toy dispensers with those cheap little toys. Inside one of them had small plastic little animals. She was intrigued by them so she decided to take the quarter she found on the floor earlier and used it to get one. Ironically, she received a duck.

Attached to the duck was a small note. Sweets picked it up and saw Christine's messy hand writing. He smiled as he read the old note written in purple and blue crayon. He could tell Brennan or Booth must of helped her with it though:

_Dear Uncle Sweets, _

_How's heaven? You're in heaven right? Daddy told me you're in heaven and Mommy seems to agree too which must mean you are. That means you must be happy? If you are, that's great Uncle Sweets but why did you have to go to heaven? I miss you a ton and it's not fair. It's not the same without you. I miss when you would push me on the swings and I miss when you would teach me how to play chess. I especially miss it when you and Aunt Daisy would play with me. I want you to come back, even if it's just for one day. Seeley even wants you to come back and he's never met you. We all want you to come home. _

_I'll always love you Uncle Sweets. _

_Love, Chrissy. _

Sweets felt the tears drip down his cheeks and onto the headstone after reading the letter she wrote him. At the bottom of the paper was a picture of him and Christine she must of drawn. They were playing in the park together. There was a paddle boat and an ice-cream stand along with some swings. He use to take her to this park every day after day care. The day he died he was suppose to take her in the paddle boat with Daisy. She was so excited too.

Sweets did see Christine receive the news of his passing. It wasn't good. She was crying out of control. He remembered Booth and Brennan tried everything to calm her down, but in the end she cried herself to sleep in her dad's arms.

Before leaving Sweets grabbed the letter, bringing it with him. He then practically ran to the new Brennan-Booth household, trying to get there in the knick of time. When he got to the house he peered through the window to see Booth and Brennan. They were dancing with each other slowly, Booth's arms wrapped around Brennan's waist as she laid her head against his shoulder.

They were his family, Booth and Brennan. Basically his surrogate parents, even though he didn't admit it often. They always looked out for him and he knew from the begging that they were meant for each other. He's just happy that they're together now.

Sweets looked around, trying to think of how he should approach this. He wasn't sure what to do. Walking into their home like this wasn't in the best idea. What was he going to do? Just waltz in there?_ "Hey how's it going? I'm good, just been dead for the past three months. You?"_ plus Brennan didn't believe in ghosts and Booth, he did in a way, but I don't think he would believe in this.

Sweets thought for a moment, but he remembered the side door where he quietly unlocked the door with the spare key they had hidden. Once inside the house he walked to Christine's bedroom. He needed to see her at least. They never got the proper goodbye. When Sweets got there he smiled, seeing the small frame of the little girl he loved like a daughter sleeping peacefully.

Sweets sighed as he felt the tears weld up in his eyes. He then quietly took a seat at the edge of her bed, rubbing her leg gently.

"Uncle Sweets?" A tiny voice muttered. He looked to now see Christine waking up, rubbing her eyes as she looked at him. "Uncle Sweets is that really you?"

"Yeah Chrissy," he said, smiling at her. It didn't take long, but the small girl rammed right into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Uncle Sweets! You came back! I missed you," She said, crying into the crook of his neck. Sweets sighed, hugging the little girl tightly.

"I missed you too Chrissy. Look honey, I'm sorry I left. I didn't mean to but it was my time to go to um...heaven."

"I know, Daddy explained." She sniffled, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "But Uncle Sweets, why aren't you in heaven then?"

"I'm going to go to heaven soon…I just needed to say goodbye to you and Seeley. I didn't want to leave you without saying goodbye," He told her gently, brushing the hair out of her face. "I miss you so much Christine, but I need to go after this."

"Uncle Sweets, it's not fair! You need to stay with us! With me, mommy, daddy, Aunt Daisy, Seeley, Mikey, Aunt Angela, Uncle Hodgins…You need to stay with us. We need you."

"Shhh, Christine. It'll be okay," Sweets told her gently, cupping the little girl's face. "Look, I promise I'll be watching over you no matter what. No matter where you are I'll always be with you."

"You mean like my guardian angel?" She asked innocently. "Daddy told me 'bout them."

"Yeah, your guardian angel sweetie," Sweets said, holding back the tears. "I promise I'll be watching over you and protecting you. Everything's going to fine. Okay?"

"Ok," she responded sadly, sniffling a little bit as she then hugged him once again tightly. "I love you Uncle Sweets. "

"I love you too Chrissy," Sweets said, kissing the top of her forehead. "Now, be a good girl and promise me to leave your mark on the world. I want you…I want you to be the best person you can be and make the world a better place. Be the greatest at whatever you do, because I know when you're older you're going to be an amazing person."

"I promise. I'm going to be just like you, Uncle Sweets," Christine responded, smiling as she then went back to sleep. Quietly Sweets placed a small trinket by her bed side, a glass small figurine of a duck. Let's just say it's something he picked up on the way here for her. It was actually something he was suppose to give Christine before he died, but it looks like now's the perfect time. Plus in exchange he'd always have the letter she wrote.

As Sweets got up he heard the door creak behind him. He froze, turning around slowly to see Seeley Booth standing in the doorway. His eyes were wide open and he looked so…guilty and upset. Sweets bite his lip. He wasn't sure how this was going to work out now…But looks like it was now or never.

"Sweets?" Booth chocked the name out. "Is that really you?"

"Booth." Sweets bite his lip. "Yeah…"

"You died though," Booth said, his voice raw from emotion. "Bones and I…We saw you die. We were there when you died and Cam preformed the autopsy…"

"Hey it's okay. Look, I died Booth. I'm dead and it's complicated," Sweets muttered, scratching the back of his head. He was trying to think of the right words to tell his friend as he walked forward. "It's a long story why I'm here, but I needed to see you guys."

Booth gave a small, sad smile as he then walked up to Sweets and grabbed his shoulder. "I have to be hallucinating."

"No, you're not. I swear." Sweets chuckled sadly as he grabbed Booth's shoulder too.

This made Seeley Booth's smile even larger as he grabbed his friend and brought him into a hug. "I'm so sorry Sweets. I really am sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, Booth," Sweets said as the two men pulled apart from one another. "Just don't feel guilty about my death. I knew it would've been dangerous and look, it's not your fault."

"Sweets-"

"No, Booth. Nothing about my death was your fault. I lived a pretty fulfilling life for someone who was only twenty-nine when he died and I want to say thank you," Sweet told him as they both then left Christine's room and closed the door behind him so the little girl could rest.

"For what?" Booth questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"For everything," Sweets said, allowing a smile to creep on his face. Just as Booth was about to speak again, Brennan now appeared in the doorway. Her face was plastered with pure shock. She didn't know how to register the scene in front of her.

"Sweets," she muttered, frozen in place. "How much did we drink tonight, Booth? It wasn't that much…Was it?"

"Look, Dr. Brennan. It's me and you can believe this to be whatever you want but-"

Brennan then did the unexpected and launched herself at Sweets, hugging him tightly. "I…For once in my life...I don't care where you came from or what you or…This is definitely a dream, but I don't care." Her eyes watered fast, hugging tightly to the psychologist. During the whole passing of Sweets, Brennan was the strongest. She held her pain the entire time, holding it up for her husband, daughter, and friends. She never even got to properly say goodbye to him and it hurt like hell.

"We miss you," Brennan said, crying as she slowly pulled apart from Sweets. "I'm….I'm so sorry this happened. You shouldn't have gone like this. You didn't deserve this Sweets, you were a good man and a great psychologist, one of the best I've known."

"Hey, Dr. Brennan. It's okay." Sweets chuckled sadly. "I'm fine. I'm going to be happy. I miss Daisy and Seeley, and I miss all of you and none of what happened was your fault. Just remember that okay." He then looked up at the clock to see the time. He only had an hour left and there was one place on this plant he wanted to be last.

"I need to go now," Sweet said, pulling apart and looking at his two friends. He took one good look at them. This was the last time. "Thank you, both of you, for…For being my family."

Sweets then walked out of the door, leaving Booth and Brennan still pretty shocked. When they followed him to see if he was there running up their lawn, all they could see was nothing.

~oOo~

When Sweets walked down the Booth pathway, somehow he then ended up in his old apartment. He looked around, eyes wide. Christine Brennan was probably helping him, but now wasn't the time for thank you's just yet.

As he looked around it didn't take him long as he then ran straight into the once empty room where a soft cry was now coming from. When he opened the door, the room was now a baby blue instead of the white that use to cover the wall of his guest room. Daisy even seemed to have gotten little ducks painted all around the room.

The thing that stood out was, in the corner, a small crib. Right away he recognized it as the one Christine use to sleep in. Booth and Brennan must've given Daisy some of their old baby stuff because he could tell some of the old toys and furniture were defiantly hers.

Sweets then approached the crib slowly and when he looked down, there _he _was. Sweets' reason for living with Daisy. The baby boy he waited months to meet, but never had the chance.

When Sweets looked in the crib the baby looked right up at him with a small toothy grin. Somehow this baby seemed to know who he was looking at.

The little boy had Sweets's dark brownish black hair and big brown eyes. He was dressed in green pajamas with a little monkeys on them. He was an adorable little kid as he clapped his hands. Sweets didn't realize it at first, but then he noticed that Seeley was reaching for him.

Sweets' felt the tears stream down his face as he picks up the small boy. Seeley looked at his father for the first and last time with pure happiness. Sweets then cuddled him, holding him tightly to his chest and never wanting to let go. He was perfect. Everything Sweets dreamed of having in a child. He knew his child, just like Christine, was going to be an amazing man one day.

"Hey little guy, I'm your daddy," Sweets whispered to him. "Look…I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and I'm sorry I'm not going to help you along the way. t's not fair and trust me, I want to be here all the time. I really do, but I promise that I'll always be there for you. Seeley you won't be able to see me, but I'll be there. For every step of the way I'll be there and if you need me, I'll be there. I'm always going to be there even though you won't see me…I love you," Sweets said, kissing his forehead.

The little boy blinked, slowly falling asleep as Sweets began to hum the familiar tune of Lime in the Coconut. He held the little boy as long as he could, taking in the moments he had with him. It felt like a lifetime, having his little boy in his arms. That's when there was a little sob that came from behind him.

Sweets placed the baby back into the crib, turning around to see the small frame of Daisy. She was dressed in a pair of bones pajama bottoms he bought her awhile back for Christmas and she wrapped herself up in a fuzzy yellow robe. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Is that really you? Lance?" Daisy chocked out in a sob. "Lancelot?"

"Yeah, it is Daisy. Look, I don't have much time left. I'm, dead and it's a long story but…But, Daisy, I love you. I'm sorry I left you." he sobbed, rushing over to her. "I'm so sorry. I love you and I-"

Daisy then smashed her lips against his, kissing him furiously before he could say anything else. It was one of the most tender kisses they've ever shared and it was the first they've had in a while.

They then slowly pulled apart, both of their foreheads touching as they closed their eyes and savored this moment. Sweets had his hands on her waist as hers gripped to his hair. "It's okay, Lance. It's okay. I know…I know you didn't mean to leave. I love you too."

"Good," Sweets said, wiping a few tears from his eye. "Good, because damn it Daisy that baby boy is beautiful and you're doing a damn good job as a single mother. And God, I wish I could be with you and Seeley all the time, like a real family. There were so many things I wanted to do with the two of you..."

"Shhh, hey," Daisy said, comforting him as she placed a hand on his cheek. "It's okay. These things, they happen. We can't control everything that happens in the world as unfair as it is...I was scared Lance, for a long time after you died, but I'm not anymore. Booth, Dr. Brennan, Christine, all the others have helped and I'm getting better and so is Seeley. I just want you to know that we're going to be fine."

"I know you are." Sweets smiled, hugging onto her tightly. "You're a strong woman. I know you and Seeley are going to be fine, and as for me…I'll be fine too. I just want you to know, that I'm always going to love you and Seeley."

"I love you too...Always," Daisy repeated, smiling fondly at him as she played with some of his hair. "This has to be a dream. A really damn good dream."

Sweets chuckled, not answering her statement as he pulled her close again. Him and Daisy kissed each other furiously one more time after that. Soon Lance Sweets felt his girlfriend slipping away from him and when he opened his eyes, Daisy wasn't there anymore. He was in a white room and he saw a white door.

"Lance, it's time," Christine Brennan said, coming forward with her hand held out. "Your parents are waiting, you know. You'll be able to watch your family and friends on earth, I promise," Christine Brennan told him softly. "It's okay, they're going to be okay Sweets."

"I know...I'm ready," Sweets answered, taking her hand. Sweets then walked into the white light, leading to wherever the other side was, but he knew it was going to be okay. He left the world knowing he made things right. He was ready.

~oOo~

Temperance Brennan woke up the next morning happily in Booth's arms. Last night she had such a strange, but a good dream of Sweets. The only problem about it was it felt so real. Whatever Brennan drank last night with her husband was probably the main cause of the strangeness, even though it wasn't a lot of alcohol. It had to be the only rational reason why, but deep down inside Brennan wanted to believe it was actually Sweets's ghost. She missed her friend, but there was no way that he contacted them from some mythical 'other side'. It's impossible.

Brennan looked up at her husband who was staring down at her now. She smiled, snuggling closer to him. "I had a dream about Sweets last night," Brennan muttered to Booth, yawning. "I miss him."

"I miss him too, Bones," Booth sighed, hugging her tightly. He rested his head on her chin, letting Brennan rest her head rest against his chest. He played with her hair a bit with one hand while the other rubbed her arm. "Something tells me he's happy now in heaven."

"Heaven doesn't exist, Booth," Brennan muttered groggily.

"Yeah, okay Bones," Booth said, chucking at their bantering about religion. He then bent down and kissed her lips softly.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look!" they turned to see their little girl coming in, a grin on her face as she held what looked to be a small figurine of a duck in her hands. "Look, Uncle Sweets got it for me!"

"Sweets? Honey, that's…" Brennan trailed off as her and Booth looked at the figurine they never seen before. It was a sparkling little duck that shinned in her hands. The look on her face was pure joy as she explained how she must have gotten it. "Uncle Sweets visited me last night and he had to have left this here."

Booth and Brennan shared a look with one another. "Yeah, I guess it was Sweets," Booth said, smiling at his wife. She smiled back at him before the two turned their attention back to their daughter. A sense of comfort filled the air as they all looked at the tiny figurine in Christine's hand.

That's when there was a knock on the door. Booth and Brennan looked at one another with questionably at the sound of it. "I got it," Brennan announced, getting up from the bed to see who was at the door.

Brennan grinned when she saw it was Daisy with a little Seeley in her arms. "Hey, I know it's unannounced, but I had the weirdest dream about Sweets last night…And I needed to see someone familiar," Daisy explained.

"That's okay, come in," Brennan said, opening the door wide enough for Daisy to come through with baby Seeley.

"Aunt Daisy! Seeley!" Christine exclaimed as Booth came into the room. He was supporting his daughter on his hip as they went to greet their friends.

"Hey there Chrissy," Daisy said, grinning as Booth set the little girl down so she could greet her and the baby.

"Aunt Daisy I had a dream about Uncle Sweets last night and I got this!" She held up the glass figurine of the duck in the air. "He told me he was watchin over us and that we're all gonna be just fine." Daisy smiled as she then knelt down to give Christine a kiss on the forehead.

"You got that right, sweetie." Daisy smiled at her.

"Hey, stay for breakfast Daisy. Angela and Hodgins are coming over with Michael. Even Cam and Arastoo are stopping by too, it'll be nice," Brennan said, taking the free hand of her friend.

"I'm even making my famous mickey mouse pancakes!" Booth announced, earning a cheer from Christine. "And you can go relax while I'll watch the little guy. You and Bones can talk about whatever science mambo jumbo you want."

"Alright, that's sound good. Doesn't it, Seeley?" Daisy said, bouncing her son on her hip. He giggled and clapped his hands. Daisy then placed little Seeley in his godfather's arms as she took a spot at the table with Brennan.

Soon the others were over and they were all laughing and having a good time. Brennan, Angela, Cam and Daisy seemed to have a blast with one another while Booth, Hodgins, and Arastoo hung out and played with the kids. It was one of those moments you kind of hope you'll remember forever. A really good memory.

As they gathered around the table for breakfast, Lance Sweets smiled as he leaned against the wall in their home, watching them laugh and talk. He was going to watch over them. That's what his job was now, but more importantly he could rest knowing that they were going to be just fine. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo what did you think? I don't know, it's just something that came to mind and I know it's slightly OCC but I kind of always imagined what Sweet's chance at a final goodbye would be like. Sooo in the meantime, thanks for reading and please review! :D<strong>


End file.
